Science Manipulation
The power to manipulate laws of science. Opposite to Magic. Also Called * Science Mastery * Scientikinesis * Super-Science Manipulation Capabilities Science (from Latin scientia, meaning "knowledge") is the ability to be intellectual and the practical activity of encompassing the systematic study of the structure and behavior of the physical and natural world through observation and experiment. Science has been known as the only true way to acquire knowledge about reality and the nature of things. The user can manipulate the laws of nature/science through a mundane method that manipulates reality to whatever effect they desire which can be interpreted as "super-science". The power of science does not obey the conventional laws of physics, since it created it, and can do whatever it wants with it. Description This power is not a factual term used by scientists, but super-science that is used by great, powerful scholarly beings. The user manipulates something known as super-science which stimulates defiance against it's own laws of physics/logic/nature/science or physical/scientific laws with a scientific basis. Super-science is an almighty power with no limit and that may produce similar effects like Magic though they are major reactants. It is one of the four category and umbrella powers that guide all the others powers such as the Divine, Magic and Philosophy. Application (General) *All Cellular Powers *All Cosmic Powers *All Elemental Powers *All Energy Powers *All Fundamental Force Powers *All Molecular Powers *All Organic Powers *All Periodic Powes *All Physics Powers *All Science Powers *All Spatial Powers *All Technology Powers *All Type of Science Powers Application (Detail) * Concept Manipulation * Constant Manipulation * Formula Manifestation * Knowledge Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Nigh-Omniscience * Order Manipulation * Paradox Manipulation * Remolding * Rule Bending * Science Combat * Scientific Prowess * Scientific Perception Types of Science These are different types of science methodology to examine, prioritize and formulate theories about the laws of nature/science. Formal Science * Ability Intuition * Data Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Knowledge Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Logic Manipulation * Mathematics Manipulation * Monetary Manipulation * Nigh Omniscience * Truth Manipulation * Technology Manipulation * Variable Manipulation Natural Science Physical Science * Chemistry Manipulation ** Elemental Manipulation ** Formula Manifestation ** Inorganic Manipulation ** Matter Manipulation ** Molecular Manipulation ** Periodic Table Powers ** Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification ** Transmutation * Physics Manipulation ** Atomic Manipulation ** Antimatter Manipulation ** Big Bang Inducement ** Cosmic Manipulation ** Electricity Manipulation ** Fundamental Forces Manipulation *** Dark Matter Manipulation *** Electromagnetism Manipulation **** EM Spectrum Manipulation *** Friction Manipulation *** Gravity Manipulation *** Strong Force Manipulation *** Vector Manipulation *** Weak Force Manipulation ** Kinetic Energy Manipulation ** Light Manipulation ** Magnetism Manipulation ** Motion Manipulation ** Nuclear Manipulation ** Physical Element Manipulation ** Physical Energy Manipulation ** Physics Powered Physiology ** Plasma Manipulation *** Ionic Manipulation ** Quantum Manipulation ** Radiation Manipulation ** Sound Manipulation ** Space-Time Manipulation *** Spatial Manipulation *** Time Manipulation ** Subatomic Manipulation * Geography Manipulation ** Earth Manipulation ** Nature Manipulation ** Planetary Manipulation ** Sky Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation ** Urban Manipulation Life Science * Biological Manipulation ** Age Manipulation ** Animal Manipulation ** Bio-Energy Manipulation ** Blood Manipulation ** Body Manipulation ** Bone Manipulation ** Disease Manipulation ** DNA Manipulation ** Evolution Manipulation ** Genesis Creation ** Genetic Manipulation ** Hormone Manipulation ** Immortality ** Life Creation ** Life Mastery ** Lung Manipulation **Mitosis Manipulation ** Mutation Inducement ** Nerve Manipulation ** Organic Constructs ** Pheromone Manipulation ** Plant Manipulation ** Reactive Adaptation ** Shapeshifting ** Zombification ** Zoolingualism Humanistic Science * Emotion Manipulation * History Manipulation * Law Manipulation * Law Intuition * Mental Manipulation * Social Magnetism List of Sciences Classifying sciences involves arbitrary decisions because the universe is not easily split into separate compartments. There are numerous fields of the sciences: Techniques Empirical * Artficial Beings: The user can create artificial life to carry out their commands. ** Bio-Mech: The user can create bio mechanical beings. ** Frankensteins: The user can create a conglomeration of human components to create a frankenstein. ** Machines/Roboticization: The user can create mechanical beings or convert others into machines to carry out their commands. ** Chimera/Hybrid Physiology: The user can fuse different species genetically. ** Monster/Mutant: The user can induce mutation in others to create mutants or monsters (minions). ** Science Entities: The user can create a science-powered being that may become a god. * Sciential Entity Physiology Variations *Alchemy: This is the combination of science and magic that deals in pursuit of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea. * Almighty Science * Physical Godhood * Pseudoscience Manipulation: is a claim, belief, or practice which is presented as scientific, but does not adhere to a valid scientific method, lacks supporting evidence or plausibility, cannot be reliably tested, or otherwise lacks scientific status. Pseudoscience is often characterized by the use of vague, exaggerated or unprovable claims, an over-reliance on confirmation rather than rigorous attempts at refutation, a lack of openness to evaluation by other experts, and a general absence of systematic processes to rationally develop theories. * Science Embodiment * Science Fiction Manipulation: Science fiction is largely based on writing rationally about alternative possible worlds or futures. It is similar to, but differs from fantasy in that, within the context of the story, its imaginary elements are largely possible within scientifically established or scientifically postulated laws of nature (though some elements in a story might still be pure imaginative speculation). * Transcendent Science Associations * Imaginary Physics Manipulation * Metaphysics Manipulation * Philosophy Manipulation * Philosophy Materialization * Phenomenon Manipulation * Postulate Manipulation * Science Lordship * Science-Magic Mixture * Scientific Weaponry Limitations Essential * Requires study, understanding and experiments. * Hazardous applications can backfire in devastating ways. * Inaccurate applications can cause dangerous side-effects. * With many variables to consider, it can take as much as one small mistake for the power to be pushed into disarray. Optional * Users may grow obsessed with their research, losing touch with life and others, disregarding social standards and moral implications, and slowly turning into a sociopathic mad scientist. * May react disastrously with Magic. Known Users Gallery Doctor Manhattan (Movie).jpg|Doctor Manhattan (DC Comics) is a master of this ability. Father1.JPG|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) is the one who evolved the FMA universe File:Baron Karza (Earth-616).jpg|Baron Karsa (Marvel Comics) was the chief scientist of Homeworld. File:Mr_mxyzptlk_by_luisdelgado-d6nqepw.jpg|Mister Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) can manipulate the properties of his dimension in the form of "super-science". Batmite2.png|Batmite (DC Comics) can manipulate the properties of his dimension in the form of "super-science". JJ_Thunder_and_Thunderbolt.JPG|Yz is not bound by third dimensional laws. Thus he can perform any feat using what is to be super science 575593-klyzyzk_klntplkz_3.jpg|Klyzyzk Klntplkz (DC Comics) 95813-180106-lkz.jpg|Lkz (DC Comics) 930641-qwsp2.jpg|Quisp (DC Comics) 637516-emperor joker 1 large.jpg|The Joker, (DC Comics) after hijacking Mister Mxyzptlk's powers. Anti-Life Equation.png|The Anti-Life Equation which can only be used by 12th level intellects to manifest equations that twist reality Brainiac_New_Earth_001.jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) has a 12th level intellect, which is deemed the highest form. 406px-Celestials.jpg|Celestials (Marvel Comics) are an ancient cosmic race that used their godlike abilities for experimentation, which is responsible for the offshoot of many races. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Rare power